Citizenship IP
The Citizenship IP is an interest project from the Girl Scouts of the Virginia Skyline Council. = Skill Builders = ### On page 11 of the Cadette Girl Scout Handbook you will find the Girl Scout Promise and Law. Talk about the Promise and Law with your troop and then think of things that you can do in your community that will demonstrate the Promise and Law. Put one of your ideas into action. ::: 2. Find out about the three branches of our United States government and report your findings to your troop. Tell what the three branches are and what each of them do. Explain how they work together and decide if all the branches are really necessary. ### Keep up with the national news for one month. Decide which part of the government handled or is handling a particular incident. Tell your troop what you would have done if you had been faced with the decisions involved in one of the incidents you were following in the news. ### Visit the Capitol building in Washington, D. C. with your troop or family. Keep a journal of what you see and do. Ask questions and find out what happens in the Capitol building every day. ### Research the background of the Pledge of Allegiance. Read the Pledge of Allegiance carefully and think about what it says. Translate it into your own words. Use your interpretation of the Pledge of Allegiance in a flag ceremony or a Girl Scouts Own. ### Read the Bill of Rights. Discuss with your troop what the Bill of Rights says and what it means. Talk about which rights you may or may not be able to exercise at school and/or at home. ### As of 1999 there have been 42 Presidents of the United States. Choose four Presidents that you think are significant in the history of the United States. Find out all you can about them. Discuss with your troop your four choices, why you chose them and what makes them significant in your view. ### Pretend that you and another member of your troop are running for President of the United States. Organize at least two debates. Use these two issues as debate topics or choose two other issues significant to current events. Issue One: Should the voting age be lowered to 16? Issue Two: Should the drinking age be lowered to 18? Choose sides for and against the issue. After the debate, have the other members of your troop vote to determine which candidate had the most convincing information and arguments for their side of the issue. = Technology = ### Find out how the Secret Service Agents are prepared to protect the President of the United States. How much training do they need, and what kind of technology do they use to make sure the president is safe at all times? ### How are votes counted? Visit your local registrar and find out about what they do to count votes. Ask how voting takes place and what technology is used. Find out how you register to vote and what the requirements are to do so. Find out how they verify the people voting. Find out how you can vote if you are going to be away from your community on election day. ### What are some of the computer resources used to find news. Find out how you could get news at home if you only had a computer and did not have access to the newspaper, television, radio, etc. ### Look at government websites. What can you find out about how the United States Government operates? Find out who are your senators and representatives and how to communicate with them. = Service Projects = ### Learn the history of the flag and learn the proper procedures and etiquette for a flag ceremony. Design a flag ceremony for a special event at your school, in your community or for a Girl Scout event. ### Learn about retiring a flag when it gets old and worn. Share the information with your troop. Participate in a ceremony to retire an old flag or organize one in your community. ### Participate in a community activity where you spend at least two hours doing something that will benefit the citizens of your community. = Career Exploration = ### Find out about women in the military. What kinds of training and jobs are available? Which branch of the military has the most women enlisted. Do women have the same amount and types of jobs as the men do? Discuss with your troop what you find and what you think. ### Find out what career opportunities are available for women in local, state, and national government. Find out what positions are held by women in you local, state and national government. Make arrangements to talk with a woman in government. ### Contact a woman who has been elected to serve your community. Talk with her about her campaign to be elected and her position responsibilities. Find out what a workday is like for her. = See also = List of Council's Own Interest Projects = External Links = Our Own Council's Interest Projects - Virginia Skyline Council Citizenship IP